once is a life time part1
by moonclawanimecat
Summary: it isn't about anima sorry please still read it all copy rights of this story go to me


My name is yuki nomohirito and my sister is yoru nomohirito. And my best friend neko hirogatchy. We have a story to tell. Since you can only hear our voices let me describe myself, sis, and neko. We're all 14. I am smaller than sis and neko, I have white hair and gold eyes. Everyone says they're a little creepy. Sis is a graceful girl and is smart. She has really pretty black hair and green eyes. Neko is pretty, too. She's smart, she has strawberry blonde hair and icy blue eyes. We go to namayashi high and at first we thought we were normal….. Chapter one

"Yuki, hurry up, what taking you so long?" neko called to me. I heard but didn't answer. To hot. In japan it gets really hot. We were walking to nekos house. Mom Said we could spend the night couldn't see sweat dripped. I felt myself being lifted up. I looked and squinted it was neko lifting me on her shoulders. Yoru picked up my bag and we were off again. The fan was on high and the watermelon was cold. "Ahh, this the life." I said. I looked around and spotted a little tree twisting and turning till it made a little doorway looking thing. "Oh, that's so cute!" I pointed at it. Neko looked up. "Weird, it's in plain sight though I've never realized it was there. It didn't seem hot, now. "Come on!" I ran towards it. Yoru was close behind then neko. I touched it. I shivered. Weird. "Hey, look there's something shining over there." Neko pointed to a shimmer deeper and crawled underneath the door tree. I followed and the yoru. We took a couple steps then smoke came out of nowhere. I felt like I was melting. I screamed. All of us did. I saw colors, my life. I heard a scream and knew it was yoru's. "Strange… first time iv heard her scream." Everything turn blue then darker, darker, and darker. Was I sinking? I didn't have time to think about it. It went pitch black. Neko I woke up suddenly. "Whoa," I whispered "weird dream." I sat up and as soon as I felt rock grass and moss underneath, I knew that this was no dream. A scream blasted my eardrum "YUKI!?" I turned to see Yoru, of all people. Screaming and crying like a maniac. I felt all the color drain from my face as I got an idea of what was happening. Yoru turned to me, her face pale and streaked with dirt. "I don't know where I am and I don't know where this is… yuki's gone." Yoru whispered. She couldn't take it anymore. She collapsed. Her eyes seemed glazed. "Yoru, neko!" a faint cry snapped Yoru to her senses. She grabbed my hand and ran. Faster than any human being I have ever known. I was surprised at first, then ran faster, catching up to her pace. The cry came again. We ran even faster. I skidded to a sop when I saw yuki standing by a creek. But Yoru on the other hand kept on running and collided with yuki. Yoru was sobbing. "What's wrong?" know yuki was acting like a maniac. Between gasps and sobs Yoru managed to get out "you… idiot… don't… run…away…"then I started crying, because I was lost hungry cold, not frozen I was pasted out for hours and I don't know where I was yuki freaked us out and forgot to feed my fish so now he's going to die.. I kept thinking of all these stupid cases. After me and Yoru turned the creek into a saltwater river and made yuki into a salt water toffee human style, we stood only to sit back down. We heard a whispering and bushes stated trembling. "Are they the ones?" a little voice whispered. "Yes you idiot it's obvious, they smell like it." A second voice. So there were two. "Ummm, excuse me but do you know where we are?" yuki said softly. The bush froze. A little cat kid stepped out. She had brown hair with purple cat eyes. She had cat ears and a cat tail. She was only like 6 or 4. Another kid stepped out. He also had brown hair but it was spiky and with a little bit of silver at the end. He had thick eyebrows. A little teddy bear ears. He looked grumpy but him and the cat kid, bowed and said "welcome to the land of Escycias, oh princesses."


End file.
